


血液裡的情人與春天

by stealalemon



Category: 53 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealalemon/pseuds/stealalemon
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1.“宴會與禮物”

郑号希没有参加朴智旻的成人礼party，妈妈敲过她房间的门，只得到了一声带着鼻音的回应：“我不想去，我想睡觉。”

妈妈虽然觉得奇怪，但她觉得可以理解，毕竟郑号希是真的很爱睡觉，而且她今天早上已经和朴智旻已经庆祝过了。于是妈妈叮嘱郑号希如果生病了一定要说，得到了郑号希的明确回应才下楼。

朴智旻一整个晚上脸色都不太好，聪明如他也不知道为什么最喜欢人群和热闹的郑号希会缺席他的party，他看向旁边脸上明显带着谄媚和勾引的女孩心里一阵作呕，但他不可以离场，这场party有一半的性质是商业宴会，而他作为主角不可以无缘无故的消失。

朴智旻轻晃着香槟杯，厌烦的避开又一个扑上来的女孩，他看了看远处和其他夫人们相谈甚欢的妈妈，稳了稳心神，他不想让母亲在圈子里难堪，他不仅要待到party结束，更要装作开心的样子，毕竟这是他的生日宴会，不是吗？他仰头一口喝下剩余的香槟，放下杯子向人群走去。

郑号希跪在柔软的床铺上，眼泪旺旺的，艰难的伸长手往自己的身后探去，该死的，这个东西怎么这么难塞，她颤巍巍的拿着那个带着猫咪尾巴的肛塞往自己后穴里放，头部大概有四五厘米那么长，郑号希也不知道待会儿自己做作的摇尾巴的时候，会不会尴尬的掉出来。

但现在，她连放都放不进去，更别说掉出来了。

想到这里，她泄气一般的整个人扑在床上。

这样不行，她迷迷糊糊的想，只要塞进去一点点她就开始腿软，然后就没有然后了。

实在是没有办法了，郑号希只好从床上爬起来以下跪的姿势跪在床上，手捏着尾巴对着后穴，以整个人的体重往下压。

“啊！”

被撑开的疼痛和细微的快感使郑号希小小的呻吟出来，好像进去了一半，她脑子都不太清醒的想到，继续往下面坐，等到全部进去了，郑号希已经趴在床上喘气。

等一下！郑号希突然清醒了一下，自从她躺在床上开始穿这个玩意儿，她的脑子就不怎么清醒了。她应该先穿那个后面有个洞的内裤的。内裤在床头柜上，郑号希忍着后面的异物感朝着床头爬过去，每小小的动作一步，她都能感受到那个东西在她的内壁上摩擦，郑号希真的用尽了毕生精力才爬到床头。

她不能扑在床上穿内裤，当然也不能坐着穿，只好从床上下来，双腿打颤的站着，折腾了半天把内裤穿上，中间数十次顶到那个折磨人的肛塞。

天呐，这可真难，郑号希撑着床大口喘气。

接下来，她只要穿上一件宽松的外套，然后走到朴智旻的房间里去就可以了。

听起来挺简单的，当然，只是听起来。

郑号希拿起一件薄薄的长风衣，即使是这样，那轻薄的布料耷拉在猫咪尾巴上时还是让郑号希觉得双腿发软。

最后一步，走到朴智旻的房间里去。

郑号希平时都是直接从阳台翻过去的，但今天她觉得自己百分百会从那个小小的空隙里不甚的掉下去。她可不想这样，并且她里面……郑号希被自己的想象力吓到了，她把房门拉开一条小缝，瞧了瞧外面，决定从走廊溜过去。  
万幸，别墅里没有人，所有人都在庄园里参加party。郑号希为此小小的舒了一口气。

Party终于结束了，朴智旻觉得这比被郑号希拉着跳个一上午的舞还要累一些。想起郑号希，他有些生气，好看的脸都变得有点狰狞，恰好妈妈走过来，她觑着朴智旻的表情，轻柔的在他额头上落下一个吻，“宝贝，希希只是在睡觉而已。”

“我没有！生气！”朴智旻少见的孩子气的争辩。

妈妈笑笑不说话，她再了解不过自家这位优秀的儿子了。

“很累了吧，早点回去睡觉。”她摸了摸朴智旻的脸，离开了。

朴智旻站在郑号希房间门口，门缝里没有透出灯光，黑黢黢的，他抬起手想要敲门，在空中停顿了一会儿，又放下了。

“晚安”，他对着房门小声的说。

郑号希爬起来望了一眼灯光熄灭，重新归于漆黑和安静的庄园，奇怪，怎么还不回来，她小声嘟囔。

然后她听到了开锁的声音，她连忙正了正自己头上的猫耳发箍，安静的趴在床上，盯着房门的方向。

朴智旻差点被门口丢着的一坨衣服绊倒，他反身锁上了房门，准备开灯看下到底是怎么回事。开灯的一瞬间他觉得自己整个人都僵硬了。

郑号希脸正对着门口，她抬起手俏皮的打了一下招呼，手腕上系着一个精致的蝴蝶结，“生日快乐，朴智旻”，她夸张的叹了一口气，又笑出可爱的心形嘴，“你的生日礼物等你好久了。”

朴智旻看不到自己的表情，但他觉得自己眼睛都红了，一转不转的盯着郑号希。

“你不去参加宴会就是因为这个？”朴智旻声音都哑了，神色莫测。

“对呀，你……你不喜欢吗？”郑号希看着朴智旻的表情整个人都有点慌了，像一只小兔子。

朴智旻已经走到了床前，他跪在地毯上和趴在床上的郑号希平视，“非常喜欢”他一字一句的说出来。

郑号希听到他说的话笑了起来，“把手摊开。”

“什么？”

“把手摊开。”

朴智旻顺从的把手摊开，然后郑号希把绑着蝴蝶结的手腕放在他的手掌心里，“现在，你可以拆你的礼物了，这位先生。”

她又小声的说道：“这个蝴蝶结我系了好久呢！”

朴智旻低头亲了亲她的手背，用牙齿咬着丝带的一端，扯掉了那个精致的蝴蝶结。

诶……郑号希惋惜的叹气，她真的系了好久。

朴智旻把那根丝带丢到一边，“礼物小姐，你的话太多了。”

很快，连五分钟都没有到，浓情蜜意的场景就被郑号希变成了战场，床上的薄被被狼狈的扔到地毯上，郑号希伸手坚决的推着朴智旻的肩膀，长腿曲起放在胸前，她眼泪簌簌的控诉朴智旻这个魔鬼，“出去，你太大了！”

朴智旻以灼热的掌心把她的双腿强硬的分开，声音又温柔的不得了：“乖，等一下就好了。”

她愤恨的拿小鹿眼瞪他，说的就像他等下会变小一样。

朴智旻这个没有感情的混蛋！她都说了好胀，他还是坚定不移的挺着性器一寸一寸不容人拒绝的挤进去。

她尾音拉长，带着惨兮兮的哭腔：“胀…”

她绝对不知道床上这种不经意的撒娇最勾引人了，郑号希顿时觉得自己体内的阴茎又胀大了几分。

她觉得不可思议。又觉得真实委屈，瘪了瘪嘴，“我都说了好胀，你能不能控制下自己啊…”

这日子过不下去了，她内心里很想翻身下床然后极其潇洒的把门甩上。她可怜兮兮地被朴智旻压在床上，盯着朴智旻，眼里晕出一点眼泪出来，看得朴智旻叹了口气，挪开放在腿根的手，圈过郑号希薄薄的脊背，把郑号希往怀里紧了紧。

朴智旻又低下头来拿肉嘟嘟的嘴唇压了压她眼角，吻去溢出来的一点点泪花，“别哭了，小祖宗”他对着郑号希总是无奈的，宠溺的，在床上也是由着郑号希的喜好来。

怀里的小鹿又觉得不好意思了，抽了抽小鼻子，她对着朴智旻糯米团子似的脸总是心软。

心软的后果就是。

“呜……朴智旻你混蛋！”

小姑娘被身上的男孩子肏得哭的稀里哗啦，花穴却还是紧紧地夹着穴里那根粗大的性器。朴智旻吻去她脸上的泪水，说些荤话闹她：“谁家的小媳妇儿水这么多呀？”郑号希听了耳朵从耳根红到耳尖，下面却是越夹越紧。

她是真的水多，被朴智旻肏得花汁一股一股的往外冒，直直地打在花穴里的性器顶端，又刺激地朴智旻越发不知轻重的肏她。

“呜……旻旻哥哥……”

“乖宝声音真好听，再叫一声好不好？”

少女却不回他的话了，只搂着他脖子，长腿圈在朴智旻腰上，可怜巴巴地掉眼泪。雪白的肌肤上被朴智旻吻的，捏的满是红痕，像是雪地里散了一地的玫瑰花瓣。朴智旻看了心满意足又去啃吻少女修长的脖颈，刚亲了第一口就被女孩儿轻轻地推开，“哥哥……明天要去学校……”

朴智旻一眼撞进他的小姑娘水汪汪的眼睛里，忍不住凑下去亲亲她眼睛。郑号希被他亲的睫羽纷飞，下意识拿哭的红通通的鼻头在朴智旻脸颊上小动物似的蹭了几下。

“明天不去学校好不好？”

“不好……”郑号希搂紧了朴智旻脖子，把小脸埋在他颈窝里，“有很多人等着给哥哥庆生啊，哥哥那么受欢迎。”

小姑娘被他肏得眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的还这样乖替他着想，朴智旻又被激到了，不要命一般地往深处的花心顶，孟浪的动作撞得郑号希几乎搂不住朴智旻的脖子，她无措地拿手指捏着朴智旻的发尾，面上又细细地哭，一边哭一边小声地喊他的名字。

“可是我只想你给我过生日。”


	2. Chapter 2

1.“醫務室”

郑号希有气无力地趴在桌子上假寐，听同桌和前排的女生叽叽喳喳。

“哎哎哎今天是朴学长的生日！听说有好多女生给学长送礼物……”

“你送了吗？”明显戏谑的声音。

“我我……大家都送了嘛！我当然也跟风送咯。”

同桌拿胳膊肘撞撞趴着的郑号希，“唉！郑号希你送的什么？”

“没送。”

“他不是你哥哥嘛？”

“关我屁事”郑号希隐秘地翻了个白眼换了个边继续趴着，“我们俩又不是一个妈生的。”

“关系真这么不好嘛？”

“大哥，我们是要争财产的关系，换你你好不好的了？”

同桌被她怼的无语了，继续找前排女生八八卦。

郑号希刚想眯着眼睡一会儿，塞在桌肚里的手机就震了一震。

“宝。”

郑号希看一眼，没理。

消息又发过来了，“宝宝，我想你了”

“医务室”

郑号希看了看时间，想了想，打字，“还有三分钟上课。”

“我腿疼。”

郑号希慌了，抓起手机就往教室外跑。像他们这种跳舞的，全身上下都是伤，哪哪疼了都是再正常不过的事，郑号希自己疼了不管，可朴智旻疼了就不行。

可是气喘吁吁地跑到医务室门口，只看到朴智旻翘着个二郎腿靠在小床上，正好撕了块奶糖往嘴里扔，奶糖甜腻的味道甜得少年心情好地眯了眯眼，活像只午后小憩的三花，小小的医务室里除了朴智旻空无一人。

妈的！混蛋！

郑号希也懒得跟朴智旻发脾气，气呼呼地转身就要走。

刚刚走了两步就被人往后扯，落入少年温暖的怀抱。

“希希……”朴智旻把鼻子埋入少女的发间，嗅了一口少女发间的香气，又像只小狗狗蹭到郑号希耳边，张嘴抿住小鹿的精灵耳。

朴智旻有时候都觉得不可思议，世界上怎么会有郑号希这么软糯的女孩子呢，整个人都是软乎乎的，像一团从天上掉下来的云朵，甚至连耳骨都是软的，面上覆着的一层皮肤都是薄薄的，透出耳朵上的蓝紫色的静脉出来，美丽又易碎。

“疯了吗！朴智旻，别在走廊上。”

朴智旻低低笑了一声，就这样就着把少女圈在怀里的别扭姿势往房间里退。

直接往后仰在医务室那张略显寒酸的小床上面。

郑号希一惊，手脚麻利地从朴智旻怀里爬起来，把瘫在床上的朴智旻扯起来查看他的后腰。

“你到底什么毛病！”郑号希直接掀起朴智旻校服衬衫，拿手在腰上按了一圈，见朴智旻没叫出声来，想着应该是没磕到。“要是嗑到了怎么办！”

“磕到了就磕到了呗”

朴智旻心情好地又把郑号希搂回怀里，拿下巴蹭蹭女孩儿的头顶，对郑号希宝贝他的样子十分受用。

“不许！”郑号希鼓了鼓腮帮子，“你整个人都是我的，你凭什么受伤。”

“那太好了”朴智旻心情简直不能再好了。

“哎！”郑号希拿手指戳戳朴智旻横在她胸前的手臂，“听说你收了很多礼物啊”

郑号希说话的语气和平时没什么区别，但朴智旻还是听出了话语下隐秘的醋意。

他又笑，“没有啊，都退回去了。毕竟我昨天收到了全世界最好的礼物。”

不提还好，一提郑号希整个人都红了，挣扎着要从朴智旻怀里出去。

哪会有人忍得住温香软玉在怀里扭来扭去的，更何况朴智旻在郑号希面前向来不是什么正人君子。

郑号希回头瞪他，“你随时随地发什么情？”又作势要走，“我要回去上课了。”

“早上课了，你现在回去不是打扰老师讲课吗？”

“我相信我们老师不会太在意的。”

“可是，”朴智旻手一使劲又把郑号希拉回来，直接翻了个身伏在少女上方，“我还蛮在意的。”

说完朴智旻就低头亲了郑号希一口。他唇上还带着奶糖的甜味和奶味，骤然吻下来，郑号希还下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

小姑娘粉嫩的舌尖一冒出来，在唇上舔了一小圈，朴智旻就立马失去了理智，不管医务室还没锁门就直接压下去亲了好一通。直把郑号希浅粉色的唇色亲成了深玫瑰色他才心满意足地从床上爬起来去反锁了医务室的门。

郑号希着实是被亲懵了，躺在床上愣愣地盯着小床旁边的白色床帏发呆。

实不相瞒，她真的可喜欢跟朴智旻接吻了，朴智旻嘴巴嘟嘟的，像一颗饱满多汁的大葡萄，跟她自己的完全不一样，亲起来可舒服了。

朴智旻走回来便看见他的小姑娘躺在床上眼睛直直的在发楞。身上的制服早在刚刚的打闹中被弄得卷了上去，露出女孩儿一片平平的薄腹出来，女孩儿皮肤娇，腰侧还残留有朴智旻昨天晚上捏出来的红痕。

郑号希回过神来，小脚一蹬，蹬掉脚上穿着的小皮鞋，又抬高了腿，伸直，轻轻踹了朴智旻胸口一脚。朴智旻一愣，下意识抓住女孩细弱的脚腕。

糟糕的姿势。

本来就在膝上的制服裙随着女孩毫不在乎的动作不出意外地滑到腿根，露出少女制服裙下诱人的风光。内裤跟内衣是配套的，朴智旻挑的，十足的少女款式，轻薄的一片蕾丝几乎遮不住少女的花唇，于是就这么被朴智旻看了个光。

朴智旻盯着那一处看的眼睛都不眨，郑号希气恼，又拿另一只脚踹他腿，“看什么看，没见过啊！”

朴智旻这才反应过来，暧昧地揉了揉少女突出的脚腕骨，一脸一本正经地回答他的小姑娘，“当然见过啊，而且我不仅见过还肏过呢。”

郑号希更气恼了，又要踹人。

朴智旻也不动，直愣愣地站在那里让他的小姑娘踹，反正踹起来也不疼，跟只小奶猫抓了似的，不仅不疼，还弄得人心里直痒痒。

郑号希根本就不知道这个姿势到底有多么糟糕。身体最美好的地方都肆无忌惮地暴露出来了，不过在朴智旻眼里，他的小姑娘身上没有不美好的地方。

十七岁的少女发育的好的不像话，胸大腰细腿长的，就这么躺在床上，本就是胡乱扎起来的头发现在散的满床都是，墨黑色的卷发和洁白的床单混合在一起，强烈的对比刺地朴智旻眼睛发疼。

洁白的水手服被朴智旻推到胸口，皱巴巴地堆在那里，郑号希今儿个正好穿了朴智旻给她买的半杯的内衣，蕾丝样式的，纯白的钩花边小心翼翼地护着女孩白嫩软绵的乳肉，几乎有一半白嫩的乳房都颤巍巍地露在外面，连带着浅粉色的乳晕都溢出来一点点。朴智旻在买的时候就存了坏心思，一边浏览网页一边想着自己的小姑娘，买的内衣不仅是半杯的，还是前扣式的，大拇指和食指搭在一起轻轻巧巧地一捏，扣子就开了，少女整个胸脯便大大咧咧地暴露在初秋微凉的空气里。

郑号希不由自主地缩了一下。

“朴智旻！”

“嗯？”假装听不到少女微微不可置信的语气，朴智旻搂着郑号希的细腰往自己怀里紧了一点，莫名了形成一种少女挺胸的姿势，如此一来就好像是女孩儿主动把酥胸凑到朴智旻面前给他蹂躏吞吃一样。

朴智旻才不着急，他们还有一整个上午的时间可以浪费。

他随便捏了几下女孩儿的乳尖，便把那处捏的硬挺起来，少女的身体早已经被朴智旻调教的习惯了欢爱，就是这么微不足道的几个小动作便把少女柔软的呻吟声捏地从嗓子里冒出来。

“旻旻……”

郑号希无措地叫他，空荡又陌生的医务室让她很是不安。

“别怕”朴智旻一边揉捏着少女软绵的乳肉一边安抚她，“门锁了，没关系的。”

“没关系的”他一边哄一边亲郑号希纤细的脖颈，碍着还在学校也不敢留下明显的印记，只好细细密密地吻过去，吻得少女整个人都不可抑制地抖了起来。

“宝宝帮哥哥把裤子脱了好不好？”朴智旻又哄她。

郑号希瞪他一眼，又乖巧地听他的话，哆哆嗦嗦地去够裤子上的拉链。

“还有呢？”

郑号希脸彻底红了，奶凶奶凶地又瞪了朴智旻一眼，拿指尖勾住少年的松紧内裤边，一点一点地往下扯。

彻底脱下来之后，郑号希居然又不害羞了，连被朴智旻搓揉成各种形状的乳肉都不能唤回她的注意力了。她好奇地盯着硕大的性器看了看，又不知死活地拿指尖弹了一下。

操。

朴智旻感觉自己的男性尊严受到了严重的挑战。

他放开乳肉，火急火燎地扯掉少女的蕾丝内裤，拿手指小心地掰开女孩儿的花穴，穴口处还是红兮兮的，昨晚被他肏红的，如今一看还有些可怜兮兮的模样。

大概是感受到朴智旻莫名停住的动作，郑号希顺着他指尖看过去，看到自己可怜兮兮的花穴，脸又红了，小声的骂了一句禽兽。

朴智旻笑着看了郑号希一眼，扶着性器一寸一寸的顶进去，破开层层叠叠的肉穴，直抵花心，便毫不犹豫地开始抽插起来，郑号希不愧是水做的小姑娘，就这么抽插了几下，淫液便迫不及待争先恐后地涌出来，一股一股扑在硕大的性器顶端。

朴智旻有时候想，郑号希大抵天生就是生来给他操的，小穴又窄，水又多，刺激地朴智旻越发的不知轻重起来，几乎每一次都重重地插到小美人花穴里的最深处，又抽出来到只剩一个性器的顶端留在里面，如此几个来回，便把小姑娘肏地眼泪吧嗒吧嗒直流。

“呜呜……旻旻……”

“旻旻在这儿”朴智旻又去吻郑号希脸上的泪水。

小姑娘薄薄的一片腰甚至让朴智旻在小腹上顶出一个鼓包出来，他几乎是迷恋地看着被自己顶出鼓包的地方，这情景让他有一种他快要和他的小姑娘融为一个整体的美好错觉。

不知道是不是因为陌生环境的原因，郑号希的水居然比平时的更多，性器拔出来时更是水亮亮的一片，连带着两人交合处的那一小块床单都被淫液打的透湿。

朴智旻又起了逗她的心思，“这是谁家的小姑娘水这么多啊？”

一边说还一边研磨郑号希敏感的花心，磨的小姑娘抽抽搭搭的还要回答他的问题。

“是旻旻……是旻旻家的小姑娘”

郑号希总是这样，被肏熟了便乖巧的不得了，朴智旻说什么她就应什么，弄得朴智旻心里软成一片，即使是这样下面的动作也还是温柔不下来，狠劲地欺负女孩儿被蹂躏到不行的花穴。

他又贴在女孩儿耳边轻声哄她。

“希希等下含着哥哥的精液去上课好不好？”


	3. Chapter 3

1.“圖書館”

不想上课的时候，郑号希会很干脆地逃离教室，抱着厚厚的一摞试卷题库，穿着不符合校规的常服，踩着不符合校规的马丁靴，露出一截明媚的彩虹色高筒袜，穿过大半个充满着烤红薯味道的校园，躲进不见光的图书馆里。

“宝宝怎么不在教室？”

放在桌子上的手机震动，震得郑号希停下了手中的笔。

“在图书馆。”

郑号希甩了甩因为长期保持在同一个姿势而变得酸疼的手腕，又捏了捏拿笔写字压的疼痛的中指，伸出一支手指在手机上点点点。

消息马上就回了过来，“我有路过超市，乖宝想吃点什么吗´͈ ᵕ `͈”

“不吃。你人过来就行了。”

放下手机，郑号希开始边算题边等朴智旻。算了一会儿又不想算了，被打断了，就不想继续了。

跟朴智旻不一样，她是文科生，现在手上拿着的这本题库是理科数学试卷，对于她来说，做起来还是有点吃力。做了一上午，做的头晕眼花的，数字都像是小人儿在跳舞，郑号希放下笔，闭上眼睛，等她的糯米团子来拯救她。

郑号希在图书馆有个专属的小桌子，她自己开拓出来的：在四楼的小角落，层层叠叠的书架最深处的角落，甚至连书架上的书都没有放满，郑号希在宜家买了张桌子，搁这儿，哼哧哼哧地在图书馆安装桌子安了好几天。

桌子上还放了小台灯和香薰。考虑到是在图书馆这种干燥易燃的地方，郑号希也不敢用香薰蜡烛，摆了瓶藤条香薰在桌子上。

一眼看过去布置的是很浪漫，堆在桌子上的学习资料却是噩梦漩涡。

朴智旻作为一个高三生每天闲得五脊六兽的，是因为他被保送了。可郑号希没有，每天挣扎着在学海里沉浮，别看她是学霸，即使是学霸也是要挣扎的。

郑号希盘腿坐在书架面前，弓着腰，脑袋抵着书架的隔板，安静地看着手上那本旧书。她的小天地正好在一块旧书区，空气中弥漫着灰尘和年久的书页味道，如今还混合着藤条里散发出的烤棉花糖的味道，洁癖的郑号希意外地没有嫌弃，开开心心地就把她的小桌子安放在了这里。

第三页。

她用指尖捻起薄薄的书页，小心地翻了过去。

从教学楼到图书馆有这么远吗？远到她已经看了三页书。

刚刚想完这个问题就被人从背后拥住了，明明已经抱在了怀里，还是不知满足地又往怀里紧了紧。

朴智旻一来就看见他的小姑娘窝成一团坐在书架面前看书，他抱住，习以为常地低下头亲亲小姑娘露出来的那一点后颈，又亲亲小姑娘的小耳朵。

郑号希可以闻到朴智旻身上的香水味，清苦的杜松子味还有清甜的白麝香的味道，混着朴智旻过高的体温源源不断地一缕一缕地钻进郑号希的鼻子。 

“怎么这么慢？”她慢悠悠地把书抚平然后小心地塞回书架，脱力般地窝进朴智旻怀里。

“想你应该是懒得回答我，所以还是去给你买了热饮。”朴智旻说着话，又忍不住亲亲郑号希，她身上有一股不属于香水的暖香味道，像是从烤箱里刚刚端出来的草莓派，勾引的朴智旻停不下来，在她脖颈处和耳后亲来亲去。

“买了什么？”熟悉的怀抱和宜人的温度勾的郑号希昏昏欲睡。

“热可可。”

“这不是你喜欢喝的吗？”郑号希闭着眼睛反问。

“少喝点咖啡啦”朴智旻故作生气地咬了口郑号希的耳朵，又不敢太过于用力，“上次一天喝三杯咖啡喝到手抖真是吓死我了。”

朴智旻又施力把郑号希抱转过来，面向自己，举着那杯热可可凑到她面前献礼一般：“要喝一口吗？”

当然要了。

郑号希刚刚张嘴含上吸管，又听朴智旻叮嘱她：“先试试温度，别烫到了。”她听话地点点头，小小地吸了一口，然后甜到眯起眼睛，比了个OK的手势。

郑号希无论是吃东西还是喝东西都很文雅，小口小口的，缓慢地吞下去，无论多么饿还是多么口渴，从来不猴急。她就这样就着朴智旻喂她的姿势，整个上半身微微前倾着，一点点的消灭掉那杯看起来颇有分量的热可可。

美人无论做什么事情都很赏心悦目。

郑号希大概就是这个说法最标准的例子。喝东西的样子不仅仅是很好看，还很可爱。朴智旻偶尔会在YouTube上看大熊猫喝盆盆奶的视频，他蓦然想到这个，觉得郑号希和那个胖嘟嘟可爱的大熊猫好像，珍贵又可爱，连喝东西的样子都好可爱。

他还没想完，郑号希就放开了吸管，热可可被消灭了大概三分之一的样子。还不错，朴智旻奖励性地给了小姑娘一个吻，然后准备接着喝那杯热可可。

“唉！”

“怎么了宝贝？”吸管还没碰到嘴唇，郑号希叫住他。

“那个”郑号希指了指被她自己弄得口红斑驳的吸管，“很脏，擦一下。”

朴智旻很无语地看了她一眼，直接把吸管怼到嘴里，含糊不清地说道，“这算什么脏啊？”

郑号希耸耸肩，表示随他的便咯。一瞬不瞬地盯着朴智旻。朴智旻被她盯得热可可都要掉了。

“怎么了乖宝？”朴智旻艰难地吞下一口热可可。

“朴智旻”郑号希还是一瞬不瞬地盯着他，“要接吻吗？我们。”

“吗”那个字刚刚从郑号希嘴里蹦出来，朴智旻就放下热可可，温柔又迫不及待地凑了上去。于是“我们”两个字是蹂躏了被打散开来从相接的唇瓣里溢了出来。

郑号希一直都是盘着腿坐在地上的，朴智旻单膝下跪着，圈出一个狭窄的空间把郑号希密不透风地圈在自己的领地里。

即使是接过千百次的吻，每一次唇齿相贴的一瞬间，都还是像是第一次。

一个带着初冬气息的热可可味道的吻。

少女长年累月被润唇膏呵护着的嘴唇，柔嫩的像一块牛奶布丁。朴智旻拿舌轻轻抵开少女合上的贝齿，执着地一下一下地吮着女孩儿的小舌。

郑号希被吻着还分神想到，他们第一次接吻——一个初夏气息的薄荷糖味道的吻。

还有其他，很多很多的。

在家里偷喝红酒时醇醉葡萄香气的吻。

大雨磅礴时躲在伞下的青草泥地味道的吻。

睡前带着软香枕头香气的睡前吻。

在浴室蒸腾的热气里混着沐浴露果香的吻。

在密闭的车里带着座椅皮革味道的吻。

……

好晕啊。郑号希晕乎乎地想，紧紧抓着朴智旻硬挺的校服衬衫，鼻翼间都是朴智旻身上那股好闻的香水味还有空气中刚刚增添的微苦的巧克力的味道。

“别发懵了宝宝”朴智旻退离她的唇，凑过去拿鼻尖蹭蹭她的鼻尖，又在她鼻尖上宝贝地亲了一口，“我们还有更重要的事情要做。”


	4. 公式

1.“公式”

数学老师的办公室在郑号希教室的楼上的楼上，去的话，要经过几节长长的阶梯，经过朴智旻的教室，最后抵达走廊的尽头就是了。

这条路，郑号希每天最少最少也要走一遍，收作业，帮老师拿资料，还有问解不出来的问题。

为了这个，朴智旻把座位换到了窗户旁边。

郑号希经过的时候手机就会在制服裙的口袋里嗡嗡直响。

“宝宝好漂亮！”

“学校的制服裙怎么这么短！好过分啊！”

“宝怎么抱那么多作业啊！累不累？老师自己没长手吗？”

朴智旻的同桌看了一眼走廊上走过的郑号希，抱着作业，目光直视前面的样子，又看看盯着她一动不动的朴智旻，“你妹妹对你好冷漠啊。”然后一脸可怜他的模样，啧啧摇头。

朴智旻扬起他招牌的天使笑容：“没有，她在家里很乖的。”

同桌一脸不可置信。

朴智旻很想翻个白眼，你懂什么。但他忍住了，直接回过头去继续看着郑号希的背影，干脆地结束掉这个无聊的话题。

恰巧郑号希回了一下头，正好撞上朴智旻的目光。

女孩儿轻巧地笑了一下，继而轻轻地撅了撅嘴，嘟出一个可爱的“O”型，她嘴上涂了闪耀的奶茶色唇蜜，在阳光底下被照耀的亮晶晶的一片，细密的亮片闪得朴智旻心痒。末了还要轻佻地挑下眉头，小鹿眼里含着一半是纯情一半是勾引，眼神毫不吝啬的朝着朴智旻飞过去，然后便潇洒地转过头去，卷发在空中飞过，又美又飒。

不用测，朴智旻就知道自己现在的心率过快。

郑号希下午第二节课又从窗户前经过，手上拿着一叠轻薄的试卷。

制服裙口袋里的手机又在嗡嗡震，郑号希无奈地笑了一下，简直不知道朴智旻打字怎么这么快。

她干脆在那里停下，掏出手机开始回复朴智旻的消息。

她这一停下，半个班的人都开始骚动。

“我操，你们看校花小学妹在我们班门口停下来了！！！”

“哇！！是不是看上了我们班哪个大帅哥”

“操他妈，腿好直好细好漂亮啊”

“是不是看上我了！！”

骂娘的声音立刻从四面八方传过来。

“醒醒，人家是校花，怎么可能看上你这个狗东西。”

“有点自知之明OK？”

郑号希全然不知她的停下带来了多大的骚动，低头专心跟朴智旻发消息调情。

——“宝你今天真好看！”

——“上午不是说过了吗？”

——“你这么好看，一天说一百遍都不够。”

“晚上上晚自习吗？”

——“上吧…你想干嘛？”

——“嘿嘿”

——“不跟你说了，我要去送卷子顺便问问题了”

发完消息郑号希就把手机塞回口袋，毫不留情地走了。

笔挺的背影像一株青葱小白杨。

“老师这道题…”

话还没说完，上课铃就猝不及防地响了起来，郑号希叹了口气，收起卷子，“我下次再问老师吧。”

“不了”

郑号希疑惑地回头，“这节课我正好要讲，你跟我一起去吧。”

“啊？？？”

“有什么问题吗？”数学老师是个很好玩的老绅士，即使头发花白每天还是梳着油头，穿着西装三件套，精神矍铄地来上课，郑号希很是喜欢这位老先生。

郑号希刹时被这么一看，也说不出什么了，只好点头，站在办公室门口等着老师收拾好上课的东西。

一路跟到高三A班门口，郑号希叹了口气，走进去。

“你随便找个地方坐吧”老师很随意的指了指，也不知道是不是故意的，正好指到了朴智旻的旁边。

“操操操，近看更漂亮了。”

“好香啊，我晕了，你闻到了吗？”

“闻到了闻到了！！”

郑号希捏紧了试卷，向着整个班级鞠躬打了个招呼，卷发从肩头滑下，遮住了微微红起来的小耳朵，然后朝着朴智旻走过去。

她走的很慢，漆黑色的小皮鞋踩在地上悄无声息，影子被秋日下午的阳光拉的悠长。

朴智旻从她进来那一刻开始，就盯着她，从脚上的帆布鞋一路看到头顶。

小皮鞋是他精挑细选买的。

纯白色的小腿袜是他给穿的。

制服裙是他给穿的。

衬衫的扣子是他一颗一颗扣上去的。

精致的领结是他绕过修长的脖颈系上的。

就连蓬松的卷发也是他拿着梳子打理好的。

是这样子的。

整个人都属于他的，郑号希。

坐好之后，朴智旻就迫不及待地拿便签纸给郑号希写小纸条。写了好久才写好一张，想了想又窝成一团扔掉，另抽出一张来，重新写。又写写画画好久，第二张也被朴智旻无情地扔掉了。最后总算写好了一张，还掏出手机来对着手机鼓捣了半天，郑号希拿余光瞟他，寻思着干嘛呢，最后看他折出一个小小的粗糙的爱心出来。郑号希简直觉得自己男朋友蠢死了，又可爱死了。

朴智旻飞快地把小爱心塞到女孩儿手里，郑号希忍着笑没看，手上还拿着红笔划拉着试卷，把小小的纸条收在手心，认真听课。

朴智旻又戳戳她腰侧。

要死啊！郑号希马上转头瞪他，明明很乖却还要佯装凶凶的样子简直太可爱了。

朴智旻就抿嘴笑，指指她手心。

郑号希只好展开手心，一点一点地拆开被朴智旻折的稀烂的小爱心。

“你的肌肤是我用吻建立起来的共和国。”

朴智旻紧张地连大气都不敢喘地看着郑号希，只见郑号希偏头似笑非笑地看了他一眼。重新把展开了的小纸条方方正正地折好，夹在食指和中指中间放在嘴边亲了一下。

于是纸条上沾了一点奶茶色的唇蜜，在透过窗户射进来的阳光下面，随着郑号希的动作一闪一闪的。

在朴智旻心跳加速，以为这就是所有了的时候，郑号希居然用手指夹着这张小纸条快速地把它塞到了自己的内衣里。

操。

朴智旻觉得自己的心跳要停止了。

郑号希看着乖乖巧巧的，其实在朴智旻面前撩人很有一套，不过谁叫朴智旻在她面前一丝定力也没有，活像根脆弱的芦苇，郑号希就是那一阵风，无论风大还是风小，要想吹动一根芦苇还是毫不费力的。

郑号希就这样把朴智旻撩得差点心脏骤停以后，轻飘飘地又继续转过头去拿红笔划拉她的试卷。

“来，看看倒数第二道大题，你们班没有一个人做对，郑号希做对了，你上来讲。”

“啊？”

“你解题思路比标答还要简洁，你上来讲一遍你是怎么做的。”

“哦，好”郑号希抓起试卷就往讲台上走。

老先生的爱好之一就是让学生上台讲题，所以郑号希也不是第一次上台讲题目，她也不多扭捏，抓起白板笔就写。

“设X是A、B的特征向量，那么”

“ABX=Aλ(B)X=AXλ(B)=λ(A)λ(B)X  
BAX=Bλ(A)X=λ(A)BX=λ(A)λ(B)X”

“所以ABX=BAX”

“因为A有n个互不相同的特征值，所以A有n个线性无关的特征向量ξ1，ξ2，...，ξn.”

……

郑号希讲题的时候很严肃，笑都不笑一下，整张脸绷得死死的，梨涡也好好地收在脸颊里，不露出来一丝一毫，小鹿眼里含着万年的冰霜，整个人像一场纷纷扬扬的隆冬大雪。

可雪即使再冰冷无情也还是有无数人喜欢。

朴智旻不用侧头就知道班上有多少眼睛在如痴如醉地盯着郑号希，盯着有屁用，小姑娘还是他一个人的小姑娘。

“所以取k1ξ1+k2ξ2+...+knξn=(1,0,...,0)^T，则ABX表示AB的第一列元素，BAX表示BA的第一列元素，而ABX=BAX，所以AB的第一列元素等于BA的第一列元素。以此列推，可以得到AB中每列元素都等于BA中的对应列的元素，那么AB=BA。”

郑号希三下五除二地就把一道大题给讲完了，花了三分钟不到。

老先生在底下沉吟，看一圈懵逼的学生们，“你把你的解题思路给大家讲一下。”

“……呃，这就是我的解题思路。”郑号希尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，虽然她讲了这么多次题，可她依旧无法把自己到底是怎么解出来讲明白。

“好吧，你先下来。”

一整节课就这样平安无事地持续下去，直到下课郑号希也再没有闲撩朴智旻。

下课铃一响就郑号希就好像急着去哪里一样抓起卷子就冲出了教室。

她急，她当然急，她再不急一下她怕朴智旻搁这儿当场把她给办了。

撩完就跑虽然很怂，但是有用。

美女逃跑的姿势也那么好看，跑过时带起的小风还带着一股清香的木质味，班上的理科男又骚动不已，议论纷纷。朴智旻无暇顾及，只趴在桌子上看郑号希仓惶到有点可怜兮兮的背影，一个没忍住笑出声来。


	5. 情慾

郑号希实在是没想到药效来的这么迅猛，她睡到半夜一两点的样子被逼得出了一额头的汗，整个乳房都泛着一股密密麻麻的痒意和胀痛感。小姑娘还没睡醒，懵着呢，坐起来靠在床头睡眼朦胧地盯着自己晃悠悠的乳尖发了会儿呆才从地毯上捡起睡衣套上，像只幽灵似的飘到隔壁房间。

“旻……”

朴智旻还没有睡，坐在电脑面前打游戏呢，嘴里喊叫着，没有发现自己房间进了个小人儿，亏得房子的隔音做的好，不然郑号希在被涨醒之前早从隔壁冲过来打他一顿了。

郑号希反手轻轻关上门，赤脚踩在长毛地毯上一点声息都没有，像是陷入云端，朝着朴智旻走过去。

在脖颈被环上的那一刻，朴智旻惊得抖了一抖，差点暴毙，随后闻到一股子熟悉的香味才心安下来。小姑娘连手臂都是软软的，像是一截棉花糖做成的，软乎乎地环在朴智旻脖子上，香草味的头发也随之堆在朴智旻的脸侧。

朴智旻掰开一边的耳机又关掉自己的麦，“宝宝怎么还不睡觉？”

郑号希不说话只用脸蹭了蹭他脸颊。

朴智旻被蹭得心软成一滩水，又空出一只手来把郑号希拉到怀里来坐着，郑号希窝在他怀里看了一眼屏幕，哟，决赛圈来着，朴智旻这队四个都活着呢，十有八九是稳了。

坐了一会儿，三个队都跟空气斗智斗勇来着，郑号希又不安分了，扭来扭去的要在怀里要换个姿势，最后换得个面对面跨坐在朴智旻身上的姿势，郑号希烦，看了一眼椅背恨不得一脚给它蹬掉，这样就可以把腿圈在朴智旻腰上了，她认真地衡量了一下是椅背被她蹬掉的可能性比较大还是她骨折的可能性比较大之后，可惜地放弃了这个想法。

她又不舒服地皱起秀气的眉毛，这个姿势让她整个人都贴在朴智旻身上，乳房被压得一股一股的涨意。

朴智旻更不舒服，小姑娘两团软绵绵亲密无间地贴在自己身上，偏偏自己一只手都挪不开，鼻间小姑娘的香草香气更是弄得朴智旻心猿意马，鼠标都几乎要握不稳，出了满手心的汗。

“哥哥”郑号希冒出来到这房间后的第二句话，“我胸疼。”

操。

朴智旻一晃神，如愿以偿的死了，随后抛弃金泰亨田柾国光速下线。

他几乎是抓下耳机扔在桌子上，而后搂着郑号希的腰一点一点的揉，女孩儿的腰又细又软，不一会儿郑号希就被他揉得细细地发抖。

又颤颤巍巍地自己掀起睡衣来把乳尖衿贵的送到朴智旻嘴边，朴智旻下意识衔住，用的是平常的力度，没多大力度，但郑号希还是忍不住叫了出声来：“疼”

春潮上涌，郑号希连声音都带了香草味道，甜甜软软的散发在空气里，像是上好的催情药，迷得朴智旻七晕八素。

“你轻点！”郑号希捏起小拳头锤他一下，乳房本来就涨的不行，敏感至极，被朴智旻这么含在嘴里更是弄得郑号希浑身发软，连指尖都一点力气都没有。

朴智旻松了嘴，退开来亲亲小乳头，“是这里疼吗？宝宝”

“都疼，你轻点。”郑号希眼泪都要冒出来，是真的疼，她没想到会这么疼。

朴智旻慌了神，怎么会这么疼呢？是他昨天咬的过分了吗？

“很疼吗？我们去医院好不好？”

“不去”郑号希小嘴一撅，又撒娇：“你轻点含。”

朴智旻还没有上嘴，小祖宗又提要求，“要去床上，这里不舒服。”

确实不舒服，朴智旻把小姑娘抱到床上。

“你轻点”郑号希又紧张，看着朴智旻一点一点地含进自己的乳尖，小声地提要求：“你……吸一下。”

朴智旻没想到会吸出奶水出来，货真价实的奶水，乳白色的，甜丝丝的，他一时没反应过来还漏了一点，沿着郑号希平坦的小腹流淌下去，像他昨天射在郑号希身上的精液，只不过是稀释版本的，但是色情程度一点都没有降低，甚至有更甚的程度。

郑号希也没想到会这么容易就吸出来，没有她想象中的那么痛，毕竟朴智旻刚开始一含进去的时候是真的疼，再加上乳尖本来就是郑号希最敏感的地方。

“你干了什么宝贝？”朴智旻本来甜腻的声音变得低沉，吸引着郑号希往下坠落。

“嗯……你轻点，唔用了点哥哥会喜欢的东西。”郑号希坐在朴智旻身上扭来扭去，乳房还是很涨，虽然说被朴智旻吸了之后要好了一点但还是很不舒服。

小妖精挺着另一边的软绵绵要往朴智旻嘴里送，歪着头眼泪汪汪地盯着他，“好涨，哥哥帮帮我吧”

“以后不许用了，听到了没？”朴智旻说完就又凑了上去，他轻而易举地掐住郑号希的腰，把女孩儿固定在自己腿上，大口吞吃软绵绵的乳肉和蜜一样的乳汁。

其实乳汁只有一点点甜味，但是郑号希本身就是甜的，她是奶与蜜国度的少女，她本就是朴智旻的糖果，是朴智旻的蜂蜜罐。

郑号希不回答他，她被快感逼得仰起天鹅脖颈，迷蒙地看着天花板，无意识的抓着朴智旻樱花粉的发根。

“哥哥喜欢吗？”她只这样问。

“喜欢，喜欢，最喜欢希希了。”

“希希以后给哥哥生小宝宝好不好？”朴智旻脸埋在乳肉说话含糊不清。

“生了小宝宝的奶水也留给哥哥好不好？”

郑号希早就被朴智旻舔的全身晕着淡淡的婴儿粉。她听到了朴智旻故意羞她的讲话声，倒没有心情理会，她只觉得天旋地转，所有快感都源源不断的从乳尖传过来，身下早就泛起粘腻的汁液，打湿了女孩子莫兰迪色的纯棉内裤，浸透了朴智旻的黑白格子睡衣。

湿哒哒的一块水渍，像是小姑娘脸上晕开的泪花。

“想要……”郑号希软绵绵地喊出口，她此时觉得自己就像是一滩奶油，腻在朴智旻怀里，没有朴智旻的触碰就几乎快要消失。

“想要什么？”朴智旻吸够了她的奶汁，转而舔上小姑娘的耳垂，小姑娘的耳垂也是奶油味的，引诱他的小姑娘说出更大胆的话出来，“说给哥哥听听？”

“想要…唔”

朴智旻又用手去揉她发育良好的乳房，又怕娇滴滴的小姑娘叫疼，轻轻地用指腹绕着乳晕打圈。

“要…”郑号希晕乎乎地顺着他的话走，“要哥哥用大肉棒肏希希”

朴智旻让她躺下了，脱掉小姑娘湿乎乎的小内裤，毫不留情地丢在床脚的地毯上，又把本来就被推到胸口的睡衣脱下来，丢过去和孤苦伶仃的小内裤相依为命。

房间里暖气开得足，郑号希被玩得娇滴滴地叫热。

“乖宝贝”朴智旻把她抱起来安放在怀里，并着两根手指开始往小孩儿穴里插。

“涨……呜~”郑号希因为最近要准备期末考试好久没有和朴智旻做爱了，才放了两根手指进去小穴就缩得不行，湿答答地往外面流水。

“宝宝忍一会儿”朴智旻亲她，哄她，曲起手指在小穴里面捣来捣去，一圈一圈的软肉收缩着急不可耐地包裹住朴智旻的手指。

郑号希一边哭着说涨一边又觉得不满足，太久没欢爱的身体比想象中的要更加贪得无厌，不停地扭着小屁股想要把手指吞吃到小穴更深处去。

水是真的多。

稀里哗啦地流了朴智旻一整手，他看扩张的差不多够了把手拿出来放到郑号希面前羞她，两指分开时甚至可以拉出粘腻的丝液。

“我才不要看！”郑号希通红的一张小脸觑了朴智旻手指一眼便慌张地把他手打开，把小脸埋进朴智旻脖颈，哼哼唧唧地又撒起娇来。

朴智旻羞她一会儿也就罢了手，连裤子都没脱，只把裤子往下扯了扯，放出早就硬得发疼，顶端流出清液的性器，作弄般地掐着女孩儿细腰顶了顶女孩儿的花穴缝。

花穴太过水滑，偏偏郑号希又扭来扭去，朴智旻差点就这么顶进去。

圆滚滚的蘑菇头一瞬间顶到穴里去，软肉就争先恐后地围了上来，插得小孩儿浑身筛糠似的抖了一下，又委屈巴巴地重新搂住朴智旻。

“给我嘛…哥哥”

糯米团子一样的语气，又像是巧克力，房间里暖气开得太足，湿淋淋地融化在朴智旻心口，甜的他也跟着浑身发抖。

“给你”朴智旻说着就往里面一顶，硕大的性器顶端一点一点地撑开柔软的小洞，穴壁被温柔地撑开来，不剩一丝褶皱。

刺激太大了。

郑号希开始不受控制地掉生理泪水，腿一软整个重量就直接压到朴智旻腿上。

“啊啊啊啊！太深了哥哥”郑号希哭唧唧地叫喊，她觉得小穴里的那根肉棒几乎要顶到她的子宫口，她被顶的要喘不过气来，小肚子一缩一缩的，吸得朴智旻也差点射出来。

“小混蛋”朴智旻伸手就拍了小屁股一巴掌，又贴心地托着小屁股把郑号希往上托一点。郑号希不好受他也不好受，小穴越到深处越是紧得惊人，夹得他浑身是汗。

“不是小混蛋呜呜呜”郑号希这时候还记得反驳朴智旻，脸都哭花了一团。

“好好好，不是小混蛋，是哥哥的小宝贝”朴智旻忙不迭地又去哄他的小姑娘，生怕小姑娘一个不高兴。

朴智旻节制了一会儿又不满足于现状，直接换了个姿势，把郑号希放在床上大开大合的操干起来。

小姑娘好久没挨肏了，一点都不经肏，在朴智旻身下缩成小小的一团，快要被孟浪的动作顶的搂不住朴智旻的脖子，断断续续地呻吟着，双腿被柔软地掰成M字型，阴户大开，乖巧地让几乎是涨的紫红的肉棒在小小花穴里进进出出。

本来腿向来是直接对折压到郑号希肩上的，朴智旻怕小孩儿胸疼才压到两边开来，倒是显得更加的淫靡色情。

一整个晚上郑号希被翻来覆去地做了不知道多少回，小穴口都可怜兮兮地肿了，红红的，还挂着小孩儿自己的淫水和朴智旻射进去的精液又滴滴答答流出来。

做到最后一次的时候天都是蒙蒙的亮了，今天天晴，太阳出的早，歪歪斜斜地挂在天边，吝啬地露出一丁点光出来透过朴智旻房间里还没来得及关紧窗帘的窗户。

“旻旻…”郑号希话都没说完被朴智旻底下连带着的一个深顶顶到失声。

“怎么了希希”朴智旻摸摸小孩儿糯湿的额发，身下还在一下一下缓慢地顶到最深处，做了一晚上出了黏糊糊的汗乱七八糟地沾在脑门上，明明是乱糟糟的形象，放在郑号希身上又好看的惊人。

郑号希咬了咬下唇又耐不住的喘了几声，“做完了…唔！我们去吃早饭吧”

吃早饭。

吃了一半，郑号希又觉得涨的难受，只好放下手里的面包，一脸严肃地看向朴智旻。

“想喝牛奶吗哥哥？我是说，单纯的，喝牛奶。”

END


	6. 餐桌

“朴！”郑号希推他，她被朴智旻禁锢在沙发的一角，厨房里新来的阿姨还在做饭，只要一回头，就可以看到沙发上纠缠在一起的兄妹俩。

“智！”女孩儿急的小脸都变成了可口的粉红色，加重了力气推身上的人，小手在朴智旻胸口摸来摸去，还伸长脖子看了一眼厨房的阿姨，好在阿姨还在勤勤恳恳地准备菜样，没有回头。

“旻！”郑号希本来就力气不大，更何况朴智旻这样从上至下的压制她，她软软的一小团，被朴智旻圈外臂弯里，怎么也逃不过朴智旻身上好闻的香气。

好闻的香气？

“朴智旻你又偷偷用我香水！”郑号希气得要去掐朴智旻脖子。

“嘻~”朴智旻露出一个讨好的笑出来，半路截住郑号希的手，讨好地放在嘴边亲亲，又像只小兽似的拿脑袋拱拱郑号希脖颈，“宝宝我想……你今天都上了一天学了，我都一天没见到你了。”

声音黏糊糊的，像一团牛奶史莱姆，是朴智旻跟郑号希撒娇用的专用语气。

“不可以”郑号希终于把黏主人的小三花推开，掐掐小三花腮帮子，团在沙发上抱着膝盖望着跟她撒娇的朴智旻笑。

“亲一下嘛”粘人的小猫又黏糊糊地蹭过来，还好心地替自家害羞的小姑娘看了一眼厨房，“阿姨在做饭啊，不会看到我们的。”明晃晃的哄骗的语气。

郑号希才不听他骗，“哼”了一声，麻溜地从沙发上滚了下去。

小姑娘吃饭前照惯例是要摸点零食垫肚子，有时候一垫垫多了的情况也不是没有，朴智旻就当养了个三岁的小娃娃，总是要看着她的。

他一看郑号希这熟悉的前进轨迹就跟了上去，郑号希冰箱门刚刚打开准备摸块喜欢的千层蛋糕，就被朴智旻一把掐住了后颈。

“我就吃一点点！”郑号希发誓，慢慢地转过身来，端着小蛋糕靠在冰箱上。

“一点点还是亿点点？”朴智旻好笑地揪着小姑娘脸颊，到底是想不通女孩儿为什么这么喜欢吃甜食，试图跟抱着千层蛋糕不撒手的小姑娘商量：“乖，我们吃完饭再吃好不好？尝尝新来的阿姨的手艺。”

郑号希眼珠子滴溜溜地转，露出撒娇专用的小梨涡出来试图贿赂朴智旻大人，“就一口！！”

“……”

郑号希看朴智旻不说话，默认他同意了，急急忙忙抓着小勺子往嘴里塞了一大口。她嘴本来就小，如今吃的动作急了点唇边天真般的糊了一圈奶油，郑号希又赶忙伸出舌头舔了一舔，没舔干净，到最后还是剩了点奶油留在唇边。

眼看着朴智旻瞧她的眼神渐渐不对劲起来，郑号希急得粗鲁地就要拿袖子抹嘴，被朴智旻一把钳住了。

接过她手上的小蛋糕稳稳地放回冰箱里去。

郑号希觉得自己连呼吸都变急促了一点，朴智旻眼里的欲色她再熟悉不过了，不慌不忙的动作也是做爱前常用的手段。她不由自主地瞥了一眼阿姨，这个距离，阿姨甚至不用回头只要稍稍地偏一下身子就能看到冰箱前的兄妹俩在做什么。

“嘘”  
厨房的景致被挡住，眼前的只有朴智旻好看的眉眼，郑号希下意识闭上了眼睛，任由朴智旻舔去她唇上残余的一点鲜奶油。

任性的抵开少女的贝齿，肆无忌惮地在甜腻的口腔里搜刮了一圈，最后还要一次一次无止境的舔着少女被吻的水光潋滟的唇瓣。

吃饭的时候郑号希本不想跟这个啵啵狂魔坐在一起，奈何朴智旻真的跟团史莱姆似的异常黏糊，逃脱不过的郑号希只好作罢。

“小姐，你嘴巴好红啊，唇色好好看啊”新来的阿姨也不知道是想跟主人家搞好关系还是真的饭桌闲聊，起了个话头。

郑号希一瞬间捏着筷子的手静止了，连小脸都一点一点的红了起来，胡乱拌着碗里的饭，笑呵呵地打哈哈：“啊？是吗？我没注意欸”

饭桌下狠狠地踩了朴智旻一脚。

没想到朴智旻直接放下了碗筷，说自己吃饱了，便歪在椅子上玩手机。

郑号希不管他，自己认真吃饭，只当他是下午和金泰亨出去玩吃过饭了。

没想到朴智旻玩着手机就往她这边越歪越狠，郑号希顿了顿，往嘴里塞了片牛肉，警告性地瞪了朴智旻一眼。

朴智旻只当没看到，调整了个大爷瘫的姿势，顺理成章地把手搭在了郑号希大腿上。

郑号希闭了闭眼睛，忍了。估摸着坐在对面的阿姨应该是看不到，便随他去了，想着摸一下又不会掉块肉，她这种人美心善的小姑娘只当是有奶猫挠了她一爪子。

朴智旻看着自家小姑娘一脸大义凛然的样子直想笑，手上依旧照着计划勾起锋利的裙摆，一厘一厘地往郑号希白嫩的腿根肉摸过去。

郑号希瘦，身上有那么一点肉的地方唯有三处，胸，屁股和大腿根。

朴智旻捏着捏着还砸吧着嘴，琢磨起心得起来，小朋友好像比之前又瘦了一点。

震惊我全家。

郑号希没想到这世上怎么会有这么不要脸的猫。

人不要脸则天下无敌。

同理，猫不要脸也是能天下无敌的，精髓就在那三个字,“不”，“要”，“脸”。

朴智旻估摸着小姑娘腿根上的嫩肉差不多被自己揉的粉红，愈发大胆地掀起了郑号希墨绿色的百褶裙，得寸进尺地往小姑娘腿间摸过去。然后意料之中地摸到朴智旻今早亲自给小孩儿穿上的纯棉内裤，已经淫荡的晕了一点湿意出来。

郑号希拿着筷子的手一抖，筷子上的豆腐掉进瓷白的碗里，她一筷子戳穿豆腐咬着下唇瞪了朴智旻一眼。

她哪里会凶朴智旻，就连瞪朴智旻也是眼里含着一汪的湿糯，被餐厅里暖黄色的灯光晕出满室的芒果香出来。像一颗熟透了的小香芒，挂在枝头等待着朴智旻去采撷，去慢条斯理理所应当地把她剥开，被他舔舐，被吮吸，被吞吃。

“希希吃完了没有？”

朴智旻在情事方面当坏人一向当的得心应手，一边隔着布料揉着小姑娘湿淋淋的花穴，一边调笑一般地问小姑娘正经问题。

“吃…嗯…”郑号希整个人都细微得抖了一下，细白的捏着筷子的手指一下子捏紧了。

朴智旻轻车熟路地隔着布料找到了阴蒂然后拿食指碾了一下，面上还要装作不知情地关心她：“希希怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“有点……”郑号希被急促袭来的快感逼的说话都有点颤音，努力地压了下去，她能用余光瞟到阿姨犹豫的神情，拜托不要走过来，她努力说话：“我吃饱了。”

“脸色怎么这么不好？”朴智旻面上很是关切的样子，一脸浓浓的担忧，凑近了去看郑号希，手上已经扯开腿间的布料，并着两指毫不犹豫地插了进去。

“没…有啊”郑号希不用照镜子就知道自己现在是什么样子，什么脸色不好，她现在的脸色只能是好的不能再好，白里透着粉。

她想把朴智旻的手从自己身体里推开，可那两根灵活的手指一直在搅她体内的软肉，她整个人都发软根本就无力推开他。

一进门把郑号希放到床上后，朴智旻就迫不及待地压了上去，操进去之前还游刃有余地给懵懵的小姑娘换了个姿势。

郑号希还处在“朴智旻居然当着新来的阿姨的面把我公主抱抱上来”的震惊和羞耻当中，根本无暇顾及无耻之人朴智旻到底在干嘛。等她好不容易反应过来，已经是抱着软软的小熊抱枕撅着屁股趴在床上的姿势了，“等一下！”

“等不了了宝贝”朴智旻低头隔着衣服亲亲她蝴蝶骨，掐着小孩儿过细的腰一点点的肏了进去。

“好胀！”郑号希忍不住可怜兮兮地抱着小熊露出一点哭腔出来，细窄的内壁被过于粗长的性器撑得满满当当，再加上后入的姿势本来就会进的更深，朴智旻还在三分之一在外面的时候郑号希就觉得柔软的花心被圆滚滚的蘑菇头抵住。

“旻旻”小孩儿忍不住拿手背抹了把眼泪，下意识地吸了吸被大肉棒撑出一个小鼓包的小肚子，吸的朴智旻倒抽了口气。

“怎么了宝贝？”朴智旻知道小姑娘被后入的时候总是觉得酸胀，俯下身去亲亲小姑娘香喷的后颈，性器还是在一点一点地往里面塞。

“好酸…嗯…”郑号希忍不住又叫了一声，她声音细细的，还带着不甚明显的哭腔，像一把尖利的小勾子勾得朴智旻只想把大肉棒全部塞到小姑娘水多到不行的花穴里。

而且他也的确这么做了。

“啊！”郑号希短促地叫了一声，而后又下意识地捂住自己的嘴，家里有陌生人的时候，她总是紧张，连花穴也比平时里要收得更紧一些，于是害的朴智旻老是想在家里有人的时候肏他的小孩儿。

“别捂嘴宝宝”朴智旻一边顶着一边温柔地把她手掰开，凑过去亲她侧脸，“别紧张，家里隔音很好。”

还是连百褶裙都没有脱下来的状态，只把湿乎乎的内裤潦草地扔在浴室门口的地毯上，就连肏进去的时候也没有把百褶裙推高一点，如今肏干的时候还盖住了女孩儿粉白色的小屁股，露出一点点喜人的臀尖出来，只剩粗大的肉棒在摇摆的裙褶之间进出。

“放松点宝宝”朴智旻只觉得小孩儿花穴里紧的惊人，几乎箍得他肿胀的性器发疼。

“我没紧张”郑号希又抹了把被肏干出来的生理性眼泪，气鼓鼓地反驳他，小屁股却还是下意识的撅起来迎合着大开大合的肏干。

朴智旻笑了一声，觉得这样子的郑号希可爱死了，又把小孩儿往自己怀里捞了一点，于是粗长的肉棒进的更深，花心深处兜头浇下来一波淫液。

“朴智旻你混蛋啊！”小姑娘被深顶的发抖连小熊都抱不住，哆哆嗦嗦地趴在床上。

“嗯哼”朴智旻只当是夸奖他，空出一只手来把女孩儿的内衣推上去，露出两只殷红的乳尖，朴智旻连衣服都懒得推上去，直接隔着白色的校服衬衫揉着女孩儿圆乎乎的奶子。

好奇怪，郑号希被肏的晕头涨脑，只觉得隔着校服揉奶子也太奇怪了，略微硬挺的衬衫材质在软嫩的乳房上摩擦，腿间的水止不住的往外面流。

房间里还没有开窗户，她被这一顿肏干逼起了一头汗，额发汗涔涔的贴在额头上，被朴智旻看到伸手抚开，又开口调笑她：“宝宝水怎么这么多？”

“太快了……呜”郑号希晕头涨脑地才听不到他在说什么。

“乖宝”朴智旻又胡乱的解开了衬衫几颗扣子，往下拉扯露出一小半香肩出来，凑上去亲吻吮吸，“再忍忍好不好，马上就好了。”

“骗子”郑号希哭着往前面爬了几步，床单早被抓的泛起无数波纹。

朴智旻又把逃逸中的小孩儿轻易地拉回来，叼着小孩儿汗淋淋的后颈，“乖，骗子最喜欢你了。”

END


End file.
